Christmas Gift
by AnjuSchiffer
Summary: [Mature Content] [Oneshot] All she wanted to do was celebrate his birthday. She didn't think it lead to this, but it's not like she regretted going there. [Fem!NagisaXKarma]


Yo! Welcome to a Karmagisa story! Enjoy!

 **Warning: mature content ahead!**

Anju

* * *

"What to get him?" Nagisa muttered, twirling a strand of her baby blue hair while tapping her pencil in the air. She was grading some papers from the class she teaching at the school she's interning at. She brought her pencil to her mouth, only to remove it away and place her finger on her bottom lip. She smiled at the memory from the other day.

"He's so damn sly." Nagisa told herself, remembering the kiss from the other day with her boyfriend. She continued to fawn over the memory until her phone started to buzz, snapping her from her thoughts. She dropped her pencil and reached for her phone, looking at the ID. She giggled. "Speak of the devil." She slid her finger across the screen, answering the call.

"Hello?" Nagisa asked, a faint heat spreading across her face and her heart started to race.

 _"Darling~ You actually picked up!"_ The person on the other side said. Nagisa felt her blush deepen. _"Ara~? Still not used to it love?"_

"Even after seven years, I still can't get used to the names you call me. But I don't mind them."

 _"I wish I could've seen your blushing face when I said it!"_

"Karma!"

 _"Still the same as always my little blueberry."_

 _"Karma! Let's go to the arcade!"_

"Arcade? You have friends Karma? That's good! I was afraid you wouldn't make any!" Nagisa said gleefully, earning a tch from him.

 _"Karma? Who are you talking to?"_

 _"Fuck off."_

"Karma!" Nagisa scolded him, wishing she was there to smack the side of his head.

 _"A girl's voice? Karma, you have a girlfriend?!"_

 _"He what?!"_

 _"How the fuck does the devil have one and not I?!"_ Nagisa sweat dropped as she continued to hear Karma's friends ask him questions about them.

 _"Fuck off! Let me speak to her! Nagisa."_

"Yeah?"

 _"Love you."_ Nagisa exploded, her face burning with heat which traveled down her neck.

"L-love you too. See you."

 _"Bye."_ With that, their conversation ended. Nagisa pushed herself from her chair to go plop herself onto her bed, grabbing a pillow to bury her face into.

"Even after 7 years, I still am a love sick teen. I'm 20 already! Get a hold of yourself Nagisa!" Nagisa scolded herself, trying to settle her thumping heart that was threatening to leap from her chest. She sat up and looked at the calendar on her wall. It was December already. The 25th was circled in a bright red shade of lipstick. And only a week away.

"What should I get him?

* * *

"So when you're looking for time, use the equation s=(d/t) and rearrange it to make the equation into t=(d/s)." Nagisa told her class, showing them how to solve for missing variables. She continued to write on the board until she felt the presence of someone behind her classroom door. The class was puzzled when they saw her stop writing on the board and looking at the door.

Soon, the door opened, exposing another teacher. The girls in the classroom squealed in excitement while the boys groaned in annoyance. Nagisa wished she can as well, but if she were to do that, it would look very unprofessional. She looked at the man before her, towering her by half a foot. He had black hair and brown eyes. He had a lean figure, his suit was fitted but showed that he worked out.

"Tomura-sensei, what do you need?" Tomura chuckled before taking out a rose and handing it to her, the girls in the class squealing. They really hope their teacher accepts the other's offer already.

"You already know what I need- you." Nagisa lowered his hand and took the rose away and placed it on the table.

"Flirting with another teacher is against school code, especially during school hours. Please, leave my class. I still have to finish my physics lesson." Tomura stepped back, but grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing them. Nagsia wrinkled her nose.

"Don't worry! I won't give up on you!" Tomura said before leaving the class. Nagisa sighed, slumping against the board.

"Shiota-sensei, why don't you give him a chance already?" One of her students asked her.

"I can't give him a chance when I don't like him." Nagisa said, leaning on the board.

"You don't?!"

"I don't, he's not my type."

"Sensei! What's your type?" A boy asked. Nagisa closed her eyes to ponder. Her class was shocked to see she was actually answering questions about her love life.

"My type? That would have to be," Nagisa started, sweat dropping when she saw some of her students ready to take down notes. "He has to be taller than me, my age, gentle, a good fighter, respects me, protects me, perfection, takes me yankee fishing, have tubes of wasabi in his inner pockets, have gorgeous mercury eyes and vivid red hair...in short he has to be the spawn of Satan." She heard several pencils and pens fall, snapping her from her daydreaming. "What?"

"You like the delinquent type?!" Half the class yelled. "Why?!"

"Could it be?"

"Shiota-sensei...do you have someone already?" Nagisa felt heat creep onto her face.

"W-what a-are you t-talking a-a-about?! Someone? Pftt! No way!" Nagisa said, trying her best from stuttering and keeping her heart in check. She fanned herself with some papers. "I mean...maybe?" The class gasped. "Why are you guys asking me this?!"

"We kind of wondered why you reject every male teacher that tried to flirt with you. Some of us thought you were a lesbian." Nagisa sweat dropped.

"I-is that so?"

"Yeah, and some of us thought you just didn't know about love at all." Nagisa stood at the corner.

"Do I look that dense? Maybe Rio was right." Nagisa muttered to herself, a bit of mushrooms starting to sprout from her corner.

"Sensei! We're sorry!"

* * *

"Myself?" Nagisa asked in confusion. Her students nodded furiously. She decided to tell them about her dilemma. The girls squealed in delight, happy to help their teacher. After all, they wondered how handsome Nagisa's significant other has to be to make Nagisa blush and stutter like a school girl when she always has a stern face around other male teachers. The boys, on the other hand, were disgusted by love talk and left after the bell rang. That left the classroom with girls only.

"I asked my mother what would be the best gift for the person you love and that's what she told me." One girl told Nagisa. Nagisa looked at her student; short lilac hair and ruby eyes- Kio

"I asked my dad and he said the same." Another girl said. Curly brown hair and bright orange eyes- Momomiya.

"My mother said that as long as it comes from the heart." Another girl said, black shaggy hair and vivid yellow eyes- Catherine

"Bake him his favorite thing!" Another girl chirped, orange hair and blue eyes- Isa.

"You do know they mean-" Kio, Catherine and Isa covered Momomiya's mouth, leaving Nagisa puzzled.

"Alright! I'll see what I can do! Thank you girls so much!"

"Any time Sensei!"

"Now hurry home and enjoy your break!"

"Yes M'am!"

* * *

"I can't do this!" Nagisa told herself, smacking her head on the counter. "Oww." She looked at the chocolate mishaps on her kitchen counter. For the past week and few hours, Nagisa attempted to make chocolate eclairs, but so far every attempt has gone in vain.

"They're his favorite, yet how come I can't make them!" Nagisa said, slumping again. "I give up." She dragged herself to her room, talking off clothes articles along the way. She muttered to herself, only to realize that she was nude by the time she reached the bathroom door, making her blush.

"If only I can ask the girls for advice...but they are all so busy!" Nagisa said... setting her bath. Once done, Nagisa stepped into the tub. "Christmas and his birthday are tomorrow...what should I do?"

* * *

"I have nothing to wear...I should've done the laundry earlier." Nagisa scolded herself when she realized she didn't have any clean clothes, save for an old outfit she had from years ago. "I wonder if it will fit me?" Nagisa said, taking a random set of underwear, a white knitted sweater and a red skirt. A bit festive, but who cares? Not like she's going anywhere.

Nagisa cried in terror when she actually fitted into it. "I bought this years old! How do they still fit me?!" Nagisa slumped to the floor. "Whatever...if Karma were here, he would've teased me to no end." Nagisa picked herself up, remembering she had to continue practicing.

She dried her hair and styled it into a high ponytail. Didn't want any to go into the eclairs. She walked into the kitchen, putting an apron on. "Let's try this one more time!"

Hours passed by, but Nagisa was getting nowhere. "What should I do?" That's when the bell rang. Who was it? Her mother said she was coming to visit two days from now...

"Coming!" Nagisa yelled, taking off the apron and shoving the eclairs into a nearby food container. Nagisa checked her reflection before opening the door. "Karma!" There the devil stood in the flesh, wearing a red shirt, black slacks and a black trench coat.

"Yo, how you've been?"

"I thought you were coming tomorrow! I wanted to surprise you at the airport." Nagisa said with a pout.

When she last called Karma, he was in the States, talking with some superior and told Nagisa he was coming back to Japan tomorrow morning. She wasn't expecting him to come earlier than that!

"Well, when the boss heard I had a girlfriend, he bought me a ticket to come home earlier. Damn coworkers!"

"But at least you get to spend more time here." Nagisa said with a smile.

"I guess you're right."

"Oh! Come in! I'll make some tea!" Nagisa said, gesturing Karma to come in.

"I'll be waiting in your room." Karma said, Nagisa nodding in approval. Nagisa hummed as she made tea for Karma. When she got there, she almost dropped them.

"Where did you get that?" Nagisa asked Karma, who was eating one of the eclairs she had made earlier. Karma pointed at a box by her desk.

"There. I saw them and had a craving for them."

"Don't eat it." Nagisa said, placing the teas on her desk.

"Why not?"

"I made them. And you know I can't cook." Karma looked at her and then at the eclair, taking a bit from it.

"They're bad, aren't they?" Nagisa said, hanging her head, avoiding Karma's gaze. Karma looked at the eclairs and then at Nagisa. He knew she tried her best, but why is she setting a high bar for herself?

"They're delicious." Nagisa's head snapped up, tears in her eyes. Karma felt a pang in his chest. "Why are you so worried about it's taste? You made them."

"But-"

"It came from your heart, didn't it?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then that's enough." Karma said, wiping her tears away and leaning in for a kiss. It was a simple peck on the lips. Or at least that's what Karma thought. Nagisa giggled. "What?"

"I know you can do better than that. After all, we were Irina's best students." Nagisa said, placing her hands on either side of Karma's cheeks. "I'll show you what I want." Nagisa pulled Karma closer, letting her tongue and technique do the speaking.

A quick reaction came from both. Karma cupped her face while Nagisa started to become slightly warmer. Nagisa felt fingers graze her skin, tracing from her hem of the skirt to her inner thighs. A warm sensation coursed through her body. They parted from each other, letting themselves catch their breath.

"I see you didn't lose your touch." Nagisa blushed at Karma's words. "Hey, you're the one who initiated it."

"I k-know." Karma nuzzled his face into the nape of her neck, only to bite her, causing Nagisa to let out a soft moan. Karma let out a low growl, pushing Nagisa down, hovering above her and pressing his knees between her legs, making her lower half numb with heat. Azure met mercury.

"You know how we usually stop here." Nagisa nodded her head, her arms around his neck. "This time I don't want to stop." Nagisa smiled.

"Neither do I." She felt her heart pound when she felt Karma lift her up to sit on his lap, bringing her to a passionate and loving kiss. His gentle fingers made their way up her sweater, taking it off. Nagisa blushed, she was semi-exposed to Karma.

"Nice choice." Karma said, a hungry grin on his face. Nagisa was confused until she remembered what she was wearing, her face growing hot with embarrassment.

"I-I didn't wear it because, ah~" Nagisa couldn't help but moan when Karma bit her exposed skin her red laced bra didn't cover. "H-hot." Nagisa managed to say has Karma trailed kisses from her breast to her neck, her grasp on his shirt tightening.

"So let's get this off."

She felt his finger tickle her skin as he made his way to her back, quickly unclasping her bra. "How did you-" Nagisa said, quickly using one arm to press the bra against her chest.

"Asked Irina to help teach me some techniques in case my wife ever wanted to have some fast-"

"Karma!" Nagisa squeaked. She couldn't believe he actually asked Irina for help. He chuckled before kissing her again, unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it to the side.

"It was nothing really, took me a day to do it fast enough to my liking. And don't worry. I practiced on a manikin and not an actual person. So then. Let me see." Karma said, hunger in his eyes as he hooked his finger under the middle of the bra and taking it off. But when he did, Nagisa wrapping her arms around herself again.

"Wait! I'm not...Like other girls." Karma softly smiled, cupping her face.

"I don't care what size they are, I just want them to be yours and yours alone. I love you for who you are." Nagisa blushed as she was brought to another passionate kiss session, Karma giving her breast a firm squeeze, her back arching in response. He massaged it, much to Nagisa's pleasure.

They parted again, Karma nibbling on her earlobe, sending a shock down her spine.

"Nagisa." Nagisa melted when he said her name so low and with a growl before feeling him grope her bottom. She couldn't help but let out a surprise gasp as she heard him chuckle.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing herself closer to him, feeling a bulge beneath her. She felt her face glow red when she heard Karma let out a soft moan when she did so.

He bit the base of her nape as she traced her fingers down his back, wanting him to recognize her motives.

"Do you know how much retrain I put myself under from attacking you and yet here you are taunting me?" Nagisa blushed at his words.

" Karma. I guess we felt the same."

"Five years. Five horrible years of not being able to touch this skin." Karma said, gazing into her eyes and tracing his fingers from her bottom to her breast, giving her another squeeze. Nagisa let out a gasp, much to Karma's happiness. "I loved you since we first met. Since we first spoke to each other. Loved the way you smelled, the way you walked and the way you cared." Karma said, loosening Nagisa's high ponytail. Her loose hair was in Karma's hand, in which he brought to his lips to kiss.

"I think we've been in love with each other for that long. I don't think I could ever love some else as much as I love you."Nagisa said.

"Nagisa, I want us to be together. I want you, everything of you." Nagisa felt her heart leap from her chest, thumping loudly.

"So do I." Nagisa said, giving Karma the permission he wanted from her. His hands grazed down her bottom, taking off the skirt she was wearing, causing her face to catch fire. She couldn't believe she wore a matching set! Karma grinned mischievously before slowly massaged the wet spot between her legs. "Karma!" Nagisa squeaked, pressing her legs closer together. Karma growled in annoyance.

"I-I need to prepare myself." Nagisa told Karma, fanning herself a bit, turning around from him.

"Quit playing yourself, I know what you want." Karma growled into her ear, wrapping his arm around her waist and bringing her closer to him. She could feel him hard against her. He started to massage her breast once more, making her moan in delight.

"H-hot... I feel very hot."

"I know you do, I feel the same." Karma softly told her, pinching her nipple. Nagisa let out a soft cry, a strange sensation of pleasure from such a simple thing. She closed her eyes when she felt Karma rub her spot between her legs, wet from the sexual attention from her boyfriend.

"K-karma." Nagisa whined when she felt him playing with her sensitive parts, a noise of pleasure escaping her lips went she felt his fingers slip in. Of course, she blushed at the action, but how can she be embarrassed when the exploration felt so good?

She felt hot, not wanting him to stop, so when he did, she pouted. She also couldn't help but blush when he looked at seductively, licking her juices off his fingers.

"D-don't do that!" Nagisa cried, covering her face in embarrassment.

"You taste amazing. I like it." He told her, rolling her into her back and pulled off her red laced panties. Nagisa quickly closed her legs, obviously taken off guard. She covered herself with her hands, earning a growl for Karma. "Hey." Karma said in annoyance.

"Don't look!" Nagisa pleaded, only for Karma to place his hands on her knees. "Karma!"

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. I already saw the rest of you." He told her, pulling her knees apart and tugging them closer to him, her legs on either side of him. She felt the bulge beneath his pants up in her area, making her go red.

"Not fair."

"What isn't?"

"I'm the only one naked!"

"So let's get on that right now." Karma said, unbuckling his pants, Nagisa quickly covering her face, too embarrassed to see. She felt him move around the bed but uncovered her eyes when she heard crinkling.

Through the gaps of her fingers, she saw Karma in all his glory, giving herself a heart attack. She was snapped from her thoughts when she heard chuckling. He was grinning at her, a condom in his hand.

"Thinking dirty, weren't you?" Karma asked her, Nagisa growing hot as she has embarrassed that Karma had caught her looking. She felt him shift a bit between her legs, followed by crinkling and his hand on her thighs. "I'm going to put it in. It might hurt...if you want me to stop, just say so." Karma told her with a serious look on his face, love and concern covering every word he spoke. Nagisa nodded, feeling his arm under her back. He pulled her up close to him in a single swift move.

"We can still stop if-"

"No...I...I want to feel you too." Nagisa said, putting her hands on his shoulder, firming her grip.

"Alright then..." He cupped her face, bringing her into a passionate kiss, Nagisa wrapping her arms around him to bring herself closer. Then she felt him push himself inside of her, letting a gasp escape her lips before being silence with a kiss.

She felt him move inside of her, a growl of content leaving his throat. Her finger nails gently dug into his skin as she felt him hold her waist. She felt all of him, surprised how big he was.

He laid her on the bed, parting from her, but still hovering above her.

"Are you okay? Was it too much?" She nodded her head. She heard a low growl emit from his throat. "I'm going to move now."

"Okay." She dug her nails when he began to gently thrust into her. She cried out softly, but Karma silenced her with a kiss. "Ah~"

"I'll take that I'm doing a good job." Karma said with a chuckle, kissing her again. With each thrust, Nagisa let out a moan that only Karma could hear, for every time she did so, he silenced her each time with hungry kisses. Nagisa's body shivered all over from the amount of pleasure she was receiving.

"I feel hot...hotter..." Nagisa panted when Karma took a breath. She felt him grip her hips tightly with his fingers before he continued to move inside of her. "So hot...but I feel good..."

"Me too..." Karma told her, making her shiver with excitement. "I'm going to come...you are too..." he told her, making her blush at his words. She felt hime throb inside her, his thrusts getting harder and slightly faster. She dug her nails deeper into his skin, waves of both pleasure and heat rolling over her. She cried out softly against his lips as her brought her in into another hungry kiss.

He came to a stop, their lips parting to let each other catch their breath. She felt limp, but it was Karma's arm that became her support, wrapped around her middle. He brought her closer to him, before rolling to their side. Nagisa looked at him, his eyes were closed as a bead of sweat ran down his head. She cupped the side of his head, making him open his eyes. He grinned when she saw her, her face growing red, making her retreat her hand.

"Nagisa, what are you doing? Want to start round two?" Nagisa felt her face glow red, Karma chuckling. "Just kidding~"

"You damn devil."

"But you love me." Nagisa's face softened.

"I do...I love you Karma."

"I love you too Nagisa... but seriously, round two?" Nagisa sighed. Isn't he tired?! She looked at the clock at her desk. It was 00: 25... Christmas.

"Since its Christmas and your birthday, why not?"

"It's the 25th already? Well damn... I'm 20..."

"Happy birthday."

"Thanks...let's get started, shall we?"

* * *

"Welcome back everyone! I hope everyone had a wonderful break!" Nagisa told her class. Everyone looked at her as if she had grown another head. Why was she so chipper? And that bruise on her neck?

"It looks like yours went well Shiota-sensei!" Kio said, giggling. Everyone wondered why she was laughing. Nagisa blushed a bit.

"I guess it went well." Nagisa said.

"Good morning Shiota!" Tomura said, gliding into the class, uninvited. Nagisa sighed.

"Tomura-sensei, we went over this. Flirting-"

"Flirting with someone else's fiancee isn't gentlemanly of you." Everyone turned their heads to the new voice. Everyone also couldn't help but notice Nagisa's face glow red. Kio was in shock. He's the one who gave Shiota-sensei a hickey?! He's handsome! "Fiancee?! The class yelled. Tomura's jaw dropped.

"K-karma! What are you doing here?" Karma smiled and made his way towards Nagisa, pushing Tomura to the side. He grabbed her by the waist.

"Came here to see my fiancee you before going to work. And," Karma passionately gave her a kiss. "To get a kiss from her." The class went wild, but someone wasn't happy.

"How dare you kiss Shiota like that!" Tomura yelled. Karma looked at him murderously.

"Ara? Are you interested in my future wife? First off," Karma took Nagisa's hand and showed off a ring, on he had a match to. "We're engaged. Finally had the courage after 7 years."

"7 YEARS?!" The class yelled.

Nagisa sweatdropped. After their very eventful night, Karma proposed to her the next morning. Turns out he actually went to the States to buy her an engagement ring, came to Japan three days ago and wanted to propose to her that night at a fancy restaurant only for them to have sex that night. Some proposal, but she still accepted it. After all, she wanted a future with him.

"Second, she doesn't like you, so fuck off. If you don't," Karma grabbed the man by the collar, lifting him off the ground. "I'll kill you. Mark my words." Karma said, dropping him. Tomura scrambled away.

"Karma, you went too far." Nagisa said after re

"I think Semenov would've been proud of me!"

"Say Karma-san," someone from the class said, making the duo looked at them.

"Yeah?"

"When's the wedding?" Nagisa blushed as Karma started to talk about their wedding day until security came and he had to leave. That is, without jumping out the window with Nagisa in his arms.

Nagisa sighed as she could feel the upcoming headache she'll get from the principal in the near future.

* * *

Well hope everyone enjoyed this oneshot!

So Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! And see you next year!


End file.
